eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Abydos
Abydos is an arid planet in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy, primarily covered in desert. The only variation is a single planet wide ocean along the equator, that takes up about a quarter of the planet's surface. Abydos has a small population, so very few cities exist on the planet, leaving the majority of it untouched. It is the homeworld of Daniel Sandstrider and his sister Lenea Sandstrider. History The history of this sparsly populated world is a long and troubled one. The native Humans have no recollection of how they came to live on the planet. All they know is that one day their people were settled in the shadow of the Temple of the Gods. The massive pyramid was the home of their overlords, who were the stuff of legend, even at the time of their power. The Abydonians were ruled over by these 'Gods' with no knowledge of who exactly they truly were. Or indeed, even what they looked like. The most prevalent of the 'Gods' was called Ra in the native tongue of the Abydonians. Though 'his' true name was a mystery. 'Ra' ruled with an iron-fist, forcing the humans to mine various precious metals, essentially using them as slaves. 'Ra' was a hated 'god' but the Abydonians could do nothing to change their situation. They lacked the tools or the willpower to overthrow their ruler. At least until a group of new humans stumbled out of the Temple. They had reached the planet by way of a Gree Hypergate, that 'Ra' had placed inside the Temple. One of the group wore strange robes and had a glowing cylinder hooked to his waist. This...'Jedi'...was named Daniel, and he helped the Abydonians overthrow 'Ra' and take back their long lost freedom. With the defeat of 'Ra', Daniel stayed behind to help the recently freed slaves, while his team went home through the Hypergate, which was destroyed soon after. The Temple of the God's would become the new home for the freed people of Abydos, and would be renamed the 'Temple of the Savior' after the Jedi Daniel. For nearly a century they lived in peace with Daniel helping them build a society. But eventually the Jedi grew old and died, and was buried outside the Temple. His lightsaber however had been lost to time, somewhere inside the Temple. It quickly became the stuff of legends, saying that 'he who finds the Weapon of the Savior will lead our people to the stars'. Sadly, without the Jedi Daniel holding them together, the fledgling civilization quickly began to fall apart. The city that had been built around the Temple, started to decay as more and more Abydonians began to move south towards the previously forbidden Great Ocean. Only a relative handful stayed in or near the Temple. This small group was lead by the Sandstrider family, a family who had been living in the Temple ever since the fall of the 'Gods'. They were more fair-skinned than the majority of the Abydonian population, and almost universally had brown hair as opposed to the typical black. Because of this, the Sandstrider's could claim quite easily that they were descendants of the Jedi Daniel. Under their leadership, the city around the Temple began to expand somewhat. After several generations of hard work, it finally began to resemble its former luster. What had taken Daniel a few decades to do, took his descendants centuries...but eventually the newly renamned Temple City reached the industrial age. By that point it had become the impromptu capital of Abydos, and a safe haven for the more nomadic Abydonians. Temple City became a center of trade, and home to the largest stationary population on the planet. However, it still remained fairly small, as the majority of the Abydonian people remained nomadic, and stayed on the coast of the Great Ocean. Because of this, Temple City stagnated at the atomic age of development, lacking the population to advance any further. But this would all change one day, three thousand years after the now legendary Savior had left the Temple. A group of spacers landed on Abydos, claiming to be escaping the harsh laws of the 'Republic'. Seeing the state of the planet, this group was more than willing to help them advance to something resembling Galactic Standard. After all, they didn't want to live in a 'primitive' society. With the help of this group, Abydos began to enter a golden age. For the next two hundred years, Temple City enjoyed a period of happiness and splendor. But all good things must come to an end, and the city began to crumble again. And once again, the reason was the nomads of the Great Ocean. This time it was the nomads settling a competing city, Port Town. More people began to flock to the Port, leading to it becoming a major competitor of Temple City. This split the technology down the middle, with the majority of the more advanced tech going to Port Town, to build ships to explore the Great Ocean. Temple City would be left to stagnate and rot once again, though not to the levels of the Dark Times. It would continue to trudge along, not changing or growing, but surviving. At least until a freighter crashed outside the Temple itself. The crew did not survive, but the youngest male in the Sandstrider family found the ship. His name was Daniel Sandstrider, named after his great-ancestor. With help from his friends and family, Daniel rebuilt the ship (now named Spirit) and used it to leave Abydos. He wanted to find help for his struggling home, and was determined to do so... Current Situation/Alliances Currently Abydos is the most advanced it has ever been. After returning from his journey, Daniel found the planet having finally unified, with Temple City and Port Town combining their recources. By rebuilding the ships that the spacers had left behind, they were able to enter the Galaxy at large and buy old technology and ships (by Galactic Standard). Thanks to this, the planet was finally able to expand and defend itself. But on the advice of Daniel, Abydos remains a hidden world. The only outward alliance it has is with the Guardians of Light, whom the Abydonians have a large amount of respect for. After all, the Savior himself was a Jedi. Now, Abydos is a planet where the Guardians can safetly stay without worrying about the Sith or the Imperials. And should they ever need support, the Abydonians are ready to provide what they can. Abydonian Confederation The name of the newly formed Coalition government is the 'Abydonian Confederation'. It was formed during the years that Daniel was away from home, and built upon the foundation of the old Port Town, Temple City rivalry. Those twin cities finally reconciled their differences, and joined together with the smaller cities and nomadic tribes to form the Confederation. There was a long debate over what city would be the Capital however. Temple City could rightfully claim to be the elder city, having been founded by the Savior himself. However, it had fallen from grace so many times that it was significantly smaller than Port Town. And the latter could easily argue that they were the more advanced town too. Port Town was larger and more advanced, while Temple City was older and more religiously/culturally significant. In the end, it came down to a vote, where the nomadic tribes and the smaller cities chose Temple City, due to the Temple of the Savior being nearby. Port Town was far from happy, but they knew they wouldn't last long outside the Confederation, so they agreed to this choice (under protest). With that settled, the Confederation began to send workers into the older areas of Temple City. Some of the elder members of the community remembered that as the area where the Spacers had left their ships behind. By looking for those vessels, it was hoped they could send more Abydonians out into the Galaxy...and hopefully find Daniel and his group. After finding and repairing the old ships, they were manned by crews that had trained in much the same way as Daniel had...using the murals carved into the Temple. As soon as they were able, the old ships took off and headed into the Galaxy at large. The first time the Abydonians had left Abydos in thousands of years... Abydonian Navy The Abydonian Navy is small and new. The people of Abydos have little knowledge of how to use their fleet, but they still have built up a good sized fleet...all things considered. They are currently training on how to use their ancient vessels, under supervision of Daniel who had learned how to run ships during his time with the Empire and the GAR. The AN consists of several warships, all old and in some cases ancient: First Squadron: *ACS Savior: ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer *ACS Redemption II: ''Nebula''-class Star Destroyer *ACS Savarka: ''Nebulon-B''-class frigate *ACS Karana: ''Assassin''-class corvette Second Squadron *ACS Temple City: ''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer *ACS Port Town: ''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *ACS Fargazer II: ''Hammerhead''-class cruiser *ACS Hypergate: ''Cutlass''-class corvette Third Squadron: *under construction/being refit* *ACS Sandstrider Star Destroyer (heavily damaged and currently being repaired) Behind the Scenes Abydos is a planet created by Skywalker_T-65 as the homeworld of Daniel Sandstrider. It is based on the planet of the same name from Stargate and Stargate SG-1. Category:Planets